


Jigsaw

by DonnieHarth



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Horror, M/M, Saw Franchise, Saw Traps, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 23:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnieHarth/pseuds/DonnieHarth
Summary: Okay so imagine,,,,the Saw Movies. But Southpark. And some OTP in there too. Stutters is my life





	Jigsaw

First waking up, I had no recollection of anything. A few moments in is when the fear had finally begun to set in.

I wasn't home, nowhere near it. The room was black as pitch, soft echoes of my own heavy breathing surrounded me. I could feel something heavy around my head, and something else heavy on my ankle. Terror, at the moment was all that I could process. Where am I? What's happening? Where is Kyle, Wendy? Are they okay?

I begin to call out, my voice cracking as I shake. Goosebumps cover my skin, and I can't tell if it's because it's cold; or the adrenaline. Just as I begin to get loud, the lights flash on. It's a large room: tables everywhere all adorning various tons of sketches, machines, tools, blueprints. My heart rate only quickened, if that's even possible. All the equipment around me must have been what distracted me from the tape sitting in my lap. Once noticed, I finally forced myself to slow my own breathing.

Simply written with red marker over a bit of tape on the front, _**Stan.**_

_"I want to play a game. You, Stan, are perfectly healthy, sane, and intelligent. So much privilege had been handed onto you. Yet, you continue to drink away at your life, living in the past and refusing to move forward._

_On your head is a simple glass case. Above you, connecting to your new head attire, is your favorite, a few bottles worth of whiskey. They will begin to fill up your case, until you down in the sorrows you swallow. The key, of course, is in the container before you. Reach your hands into the broken bottles of your past, and search for the key. One to your case to live, another to your ankle to escape. Live or die, the choice is yours."_

Only seconds after the tape went off, I could feel the liquid begin to pour onto my head. Jumping up, I looked around. Anything to break the glass. Nothing was in reach, the chain around my ankle holding me where I was, and the cords attached to the case not letting me any farther down than able to touch the floor with the tips of my fingers.

As I struggled, cried,I realized now the liquid was close to reaching my bottom lip. Eyes darting manically to the large metal bin in front of my, I take the step to approach it and look inside.

What faced me back was gallons upon gallons of glass shards; all from broken liquor bottles. Just as the tape said.

Once I was able to taste the whiskey, I about gagged. Fear overtook, but this time the fear of death gave me a push. Quickly, I slam both my hands down into the bin, thrashing glass everywhere. It burned, thick glass digging deep into my skin as I stuck both of my arms into the glass in order to move it around, in search of the keys.

It didn't take long for the various colored bottles to all begin to coat in thick blood. I removed my arms, just to pull out some of the worst shards and throw myself back into the bin.

The liquor was reaching my nose, I'll be totally unable to breath here, very soon. Thrashing around, blood went flying just as much as the glass had been, only now at a much more violent rate. Holding my breath is the only that was preventing me from sobbing.

Just as the whiskey passed my nose, I finally felt my mutilated fingers touch something cold and soothing. A key.

Taking a large handful, I pulled my arm from the glass to examine my discovery. Upon the gushing blood and crushed glass, there one was. A yellow painted key.

The first lock I tried of course was the case around my head, only to no avail. Tears streamed down into the whiskey as I crouched down, trying the key on the chain around my foot. It was a success. I was one set closer.

Now, the liquor was pouring faster though. Now up to my cheeks, it was about to reach my eyes. Throwing my arms back into the bin, I searched again, this time with an inch of hope for survival. The only thought left I could muster is that I will, indeed, survive this god damn game.

Within not even a minute, I had to close my eyes as the alcohol was burning them. Within the next minute, the case was full.

Exhaling just a small bit, I pressed onwards until I found myself able to touch the bottom of the bin. If anything, I aggressively pushed around until I found it.

The second key.

Blinded or not, I grabbed hold and fumbled around, trying to take grasp. Finally, with a shaky hold on the key, I was able to press the key into the lock just below my neck, springing the case open…

I had done it. I won the game.

I fell to the floor; what was in the case now showering over me and drenching what wasn't already soaked in blood. Just then, he walked out.

"I knew you could win that game, Stan!" He smiled, lifting me up into a chair before beginning to tend to my arms. "Some people don't want to live, they're ungrateful. But you're not, Stan! At least not anymore."

He poured peroxide onto each of my arms, then double checked each wound for small bitch of glass before sewing up the bad ones.

"You're important you know. Real important. You shouldn't be treatin' yourself like that fella. But I can trust you won't be doin' none of that anymore."

His voice was calming, as calming as someone who nearly killed you could be.

No, he didn't try to kill you. He gave you a way to escape. A way to win, and you did.

Finally, I understood how strongly I actually do want to live. It's my own life, and I have to do my best and take control of it.

That was my last thought before blacking. Whatever he was talking about I couldn't hear anymore. The blood loss, pain and shock finally took over as I lost consciousness.


End file.
